The Years Between
by notaneggplant
Summary: 6 years is a long time
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Written in lieu of the whole 'rumor' thing, because I have too many feels that needs to be spilled out and ranting out is not a solution.  
****The whole thing jumps back and forth and I don't really have a specific timeline. Just take note that these events took place in the years they were apart plus bits and pieces of their life together.  
Enjoy.  
****Disclaimer: All the characters are not mine. Anything similar to other OITNB fics out there are purely coincidental.**

* * *

You get accustomed to being in SHU.

All walls and no windows.

A toilet.

A sink.

A bunk.

The smell. The yelling. The crying.

Constant noise and constant light.

Your mind gets loud. And you can't block anything out.

* * *

Piper would drink the water, but she almost never touched her food. But after a while, it became more about survival more than anything else, and that much she knew. Her eyes were bloodshot, her lips were chapped, and she could feel the bones on her shoulders.

She started to pace. Slowly, at first. And then faster. And faster.

She thought about what Larry had said the last time they spoke.  
"I don't think I can do this."  
It had hurt and somewhat blindsided her at the time, but Piper was relieved that Larry had said it first.  
She wasn't sure if she had enough strength to admit that she felt the same way.  
It worked after a while. Piper leaned against the wall by the grate and sat down. Then she remembered the first time she was sent down here.

_Alex._

* * *

She didn't know if she's going to get out.

She had started to think maybe she'll serve the rest of her sentence locked up in SHU.

She didn't expect that the mental exhaustion would wear herself down more than the physical.

It didn't take long for her to lose sense of everything.

* * *

She was pacing around when the door slid open.

"Chapman. You're going back."

She stared at the guard, and he had to call out her name again before she realized that he actually called her name.

* * *

Piper tried to look for some sense of time after she got back in Litchfield, but she couldn't find anything.

How long was she in there? A week? Two? Three?

The first place she went to was the rec room. Yoga Jones was there having a session, and she gave Piper a smile. Piper smiled back and sat on the far end of the room. She looked around, her eyes vacant of expression. Boo was attempting the full forward bent but failed to do so and cursed loud enough for Piper to hear. She couldn't help but chuckle.

"Chapman!" O'Neill called out. "Found you a bunk. Come on."

They walked in to the suburbs and O'Neill pointed to Alex's bunk.

"She was transferred two days ago," he whispered closely in her ear so no one would hear.

Piper could feel her whole body shaking. Her mouth quivered and felt panic rising within her. She turned her head away from the bunk and held her eyes shut. O'Neill gave her a gentle pat on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Lunch time.

Piper could feel most people at the cafeteria were staring at her.

Daya handed her a tray with some mashed potatoes, string beans, and a small casserole.

"Thanks."

She walked to her usual table and Morello gave her a side hug. Piper flinched. She hasn't had contact with anyone for a while and it had startled her.  
"You look like you've been brought up from the dead."  
Piper chuckled. "Wow."  
"I tried to find out where they sent Vause, but..."  
"Lorna. Stop." Piper shot with a stern voice. Morello lifted her palms as a sign of apology and dropped the subject.

Later that night, Red approached her bunk.  
"For you," she said, stretching out her hand with a book in hand. Jonathan Tropper's 'This is Where I Leave You'.  
Piper frowned, but rose from her bunk and took it. "Thanks."  
Red leaned onto the bunk wall and stood there, waiting. Piper got the message. She flipped through the pages until it landed on a page with a note slipped inside. Her heart skipped a beat.

_See you soon, Kid._

_-A_

* * *

Polly gave her a long hug when she came by to visit. They sat facing each other for a while, not saying anything. Polly's eyes began to water.

Piper only just shook her head, signaling Polly she couldn't take to see her cry, and went straight down to business. "I need you to do something for me."

Polly could sense the urgency in her voice. "Yeah, anything."

"I need you to find me a new lawyer."

Polly blinked.

"What?"

"I don't want to talk about it, please just find me a new lawyer."

Piper could tell that Polly wanted to know more, but for now she nodded. "Okay. First thing tomorrow."

"Thanks, Pol."

That afternoon she removed Larry from her contact list.

* * *

Piper served the rest of her time in prison mostly in silence.

She did her duties, choosing to work at the library with Taystee and Possey.

On Mondays she would join Yoga Jones.

On Wednesdays and Fridays she would go out for a run.

She helped Boo teach Little Boo some tricks, and allowed herself to think about maybe having a pet once she got out.

She called Polly and Pete and told them what happened with Larry and what it would mean going forward. She would stay with them until she could find a decent place to live.

Slowly, just slowly, she was starting to build her life back from prison. She realized she couldn't go back to being the same person she was before she went in.

That person doesn't exist anymore.

* * *

The inmates threw her a goodbye party at the rec room as they usually do. Piper smiled and laughed as they shared stories, reminiscing back to when she first got in. Even Red had joined in on the action. Over the past few months she had become Piper's maternal figure, which is a major improvement.

She couldn't wait until they released her. One day away. But she was also sad to be leaving the women she'd come to know and called friends.

That night before curfew, she went to the laundry room and stayed there for a while.

* * *

Officer Mendoza handed her all of her personal belongings in a zipper bag. Her jeans. Sweater. Shoes. Piper fit into those rather loosely, and for some reason the thought of wearing something other than a prison outfit felt foreign on her body.

Before she returned her uniform, she took out Alex's note and folded it in her jeans.

"You're free to go, Chapman."

The first thing she did was to eat bacon burger.

* * *

It took some time to adjust herself living outside of confinement, even if it was only 15 months. Polly was quick to brought her up to speed on their company, and soon enough Piper could grasp how things work. She'll be in charge of the operation, and Polly had decided to work with a small company for production. It was all going very well.

Sometimes Litchfield would show that it still holds a piece of Piper. She would dream about being back there again, as if serving her sentence all over again.

In one dream she could not find her jumpsuit and the guards refused to give her one.  
In another, she missed count time and got sent to SHU.  
Once, after a particularly stressful day, she laid down for a quick nap. She dreamt she was trapped in her cell, with Healy approaching her slowly, his eyes staring cold and blank towards Piper. She was stuck solid in place, unable to run or call anyone out.  
Polly shook her body and called out her name. "Piper! It's just a dream. You're having a dream."  
Piper took a moment to realize where she is, and drew a deep breath out of relief.  
"Jesus," Polly exhaled.  
"Sorry, Pol."  
"No, it's fine. It's just..." she hesitated for a moment before she decided to speak again. "Did you realize you called out for Alex?"

* * *

Piper got herself a nice apartment in Upper West Side. Their business flourished and they decided to move their office into a small warehouse near her place. Polly and Piper were now supervising all the production, and they have several shops throughout the city. She met Yoga Jones when she was getting on the train and the two ended up having coffee and catching up, and Piper offered her a job. Now she works as a manager in one of their stores.

* * *

Four years had passed and Litchfield has released its clutching fingers from Piper. She didn't dream as frequent as she used to, and even if she did she would mostly ignore it. It all seemed so long ago.

"I want to thank you," she said to Jones one day as they were doing stock inventory.

"For what?"

"For the whole... Mandala speech you told me when I first got in. It really helped me a lot."

Jones flashed her a smile and went back to arranging the lotions.

* * *

That day she went home and found a book in her mailbox.

Lonely Planet's 'Cambodia'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I was going to leave the story to be another one-shot, but I've decided to continue. We'll see how it goes from here.**

* * *

**2014, New York**

_It was smaller than she remembered, prison. Somehow it was more gloomy. The Litchfield in her mind was awfully dull, but never gloomy._

_Piper's fingers were wrapped around the iron bars. There was no one else there, she was all by herself. She heard footsteps approaching and instinctively knew it was Pennsatucky.  
__The place had changed; this time in her old cube, and Piper could make out Alex's figure. Her eyes empty and hollow, and she just stared ahead with a blank expression on her face. Piper screamed for her, but there was no sound coming out of her throat._

_Doggett was inching closer and closer, and Piper felt a rising panic building up in her stomach. Her heart was pounding, beating faster and faster until it felt like she was about to combust. She could feel the terror creeping up on her body, but even though she'd channelled her energy to run, she couldn't._

_She looked down._

_Her legs weren't there._

_Over in the corner, Alex just watched._

* * *

Piper's eyes jolted open.

It took her a couple seconds before she realized that she was in her bed, the TV still flickered flashes of blue and green.  
It had all been a dream.  
She exhaled as loud as she could, ran her hand through her hair, and turned on her bedside lamp out of habit.

Five months.  
Five months since she's been out of Litchfield, and it still haunted her. Not just what happened at Christmas, but the whole thing altogether.  
Piper had been learning to control her dreams and not have anything to read or watch before bed that might trigger the dreams, and she's certain she's almost got the hang of it. They would make her feel like she was going through the motion, or simply forced her to relive being in prison again. Most nights, walking to the fridge and getting something to drink would help ease her mind. Some nights she had to actually remind herself that she was no longer in prison. But it was nothing that she couldn't handle.

This one, though, was different.  
This one is similar as the one she had in her nap, when Polly woke her up. She was glad for Polly. She wasn't sure what jolted her out of the sleep this time, but she's glad that it did.

"Fuck."

Piper hadn't thought about Alex since she got out. That's another thing that she's gotten good at. Forgetting Alex. The only memory she had of her was the little note she kept under her drawer. The whole thing was too painful for Piper to hold on to. And who knows where Alex is right now. She was still in prison, that much Piper knew. Or at least suspected. But she wasn't going to call every prison in New York and ask them if they happen to have an inmate by the name of Vause. Piper knew enough not to fool herself.

When she saw Alex in her dream, it was like she was reminded of her all at once.  
Her dark, raven hair.  
Her tall posture.  
Her broad shoulders.  
Her laugh.  
All those things that Piper had so carefully, skillfully put away in the back of her mind came rushing back and forced her to admit that she missed Alex.

Piper shut her eyes tightly and shook her head. She was determined to stifle the emotion that was coming up. But as soon as she felt her tears running down her cheeks, she realized that it's a futile attempt.

* * *

**2018, Litchfield**

The wired fences looked different from the outside. Alex wasn't sure how it was possible and shook her head in disbelief for thinking like a cliché. But it does.

She had walked these territories before; much, much longer than she'd liked. She knew almost every nook and cranny there is to know about Litchfield, and she knew how it all works in the inside as well. A sense of familiarity hit her as she parked her car, but then she remembered that this is the first time she's been here as a visitor. For a split second, Alex felt her whole world was flipped on its feet, and it had made her a bit queasy. But she'll be damned if she bailed, so she shook it off, took a deep breath, and walked in.

Alex went over to the small booth and handed in a piece of paper.  
"Hey, Wanda."  
"Well, well, well. Vause." Wanda Bell gave her a chuckle. "Visiting someone today?"  
"Yeah. Red."  
Officer Bell checked her visitor's list and spotted Alex's name. She handed her the visitor badge and pointed towards the hall. "You know the drill. Wait here."

She sat down and looked around. This side of Litchefield really is different.  
Her eyes sat on the "Smuggling" sign and Alex threw her head back, her booming laugh filled the waiting room.

* * *

After Alex had gotten out, she made a promise to herself to keep in touch with Red. They would write each other regularly. Nothing much, just tidbits of their lives and updating each other on how they're doing. But she was glad that she did. Alex knew full well how much she owed Red, although she never would have thought that she would end up being friends with Red. She was always quiet around Alex, and they never talked much when she was still in Litchfield. When they told Alex she was being transferred, Red approached her and asked if she'd like to leave a message. And she assured her that she'd keep a look out for Piper. Alex didn't need to say anything. Red took care of it.

"You look good, Kiddo." Red said as they both sat down.  
"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself."  
"I get a lot of visits."  
"I bet you do."  
Red flashed Alex a smile and tapped her side of the desk twice.  
"Piper says hello." Alex said while fixing her glasses. "She wanted to come, but you know. Cafes don't run themselves."  
Red nodded and waved her hand. Alex saw a faint smile on Red's lips as she mentioned Piper.  
_Who knew she would be so fond of the person she once starved_, Alex thought.

"She doing good?"  
"Yeah."  
"You both are good to each other?"  
Alex smiled. "Yeah, we are."


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Partly insipred by pratz's Even the Broken fic (Have a read. It's an awesome piece). Thank you for the follows, favorites, and comments.**

* * *

**2014, Dublin, CA.**

They told Alex she had visitors. Which was weird, considering she didn't tell anyone she was being transferred. When she asked who it was, they declined to answer. That's when she knew something was up, although she wasn't quite sure what.

The Dublin FCI was not much different from Litchfield. The routines are more or less the same, although they did place her in kitchen duty this time. Turned out she could make a mean potato gratin, and apparently the ability to make even one good dish would serve you a place in the kitchen. She worked with Lopez and Chung, and they would take turns planning the menu. It was strangely therapeutic, since during rush hour you can't really think of anything else but the food. It had helped taking her mind off of things.

Off of Piper.

Alex wasn't sure how life was going to be after prison.  
She was, as she said to Nichols that day in the library, a grand planner. She had a clear vision of how she was going to lead her life. Over the years she had meticulously learned how to deal with every possible issue on hand and had climbed up the organization pretty fast. She had been one of the big boys, and she loved it.  
There was no illusion, though. No matter how many times she'd tell herself that she wasn't like any of the others and that she wouldn't get caught, deep down inside she always knew that this business of hers not going to last.

These days, drug ring is the furthest thing from her mind. She'd learned the hard way that prison has a way of changing you, whether you like it or not. By the first week, she had a full on mental collapse. But Alex wouldn't be Alex if she didn't learn how to pick herself up and go with the flow. And that's what she did. Day after day. Doing laundry became her escape.

When Piper asked her about the endgame, it had stumped Alex. How was she going to figure out a plan for the two of them when she couldn't even get her own shit together? How was she suppose to tell Piper that she's terrified of the life that's waiting for her outside of prison? She had no clue whatsoever. She knew Piper wanted some sense of security, and she could see that Piper was just as lost as her. It couldn't have been clearer to Alex that she couldn't give Piper any kind of assurance. Not yet, at least. So why tell her false promises?

_Wing it, Vause. That's what you always do best._

Her last memory of Piper was seeing her being dragged by Bennett to SHU. She felt her heart pounding and her eyes immediately registered panic. _"Where are they taking her? What happened? What the fuck happened? Piper!"_

"Right this way." CO Graham's voice brought her wandering mind back to the present. As he pointed to the room, Alex chuckled and fixed her glasses.  
Something was definitely up.

"Ms. Vause."  
Two men in a dapper suit were already there, waiting for her, complete with a briefcase on the floor. Alex quickly made out that they were from the government. She nodded at their direction and took a seat.

"I'm agent Cue. This is agent Caufield. We're with the FBI."  
"I can see that."  
"I understand you're sentenced 12 years for your involvement with international drug smuggling ring that operates just outside of Africa?"  
"No need to cross check with me. You got my files. Surely you've read them," her tone was cold, and straightforward. Alex crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat. "What do you want?"  
The agents turned their heads slightly and gave each other a look. The one named Cue nodded, and pulled out a beige folder with the FBI logo. Agent Caufield leaned forward and slid it to Alex. "We need your help."

* * *

**2018, New York.**

Piper clutched the book in her hand and held it so tight, the ends of her fingers turned white. She immediately turned around, her eyes scanning the hallway. But there was no one there.

She flipped through the book and it landed on a page, a small white note tucked inside.

_Shall we?_


	4. Chapter 4

**2015-Dublin, CA.**

The Feds, she learned, had been planning the bust for a long time. They spent months and months researching and gathering data and statements, even approached some other people from Alex's circle who were indicted to help out as well. But none of them knew Cooper like Alex does. She was his right hand, and in order to get their hands on the kingpin, they needed to get to Cooper.

They also had a strategy planned out. For the time being, Alex would remain in prison, and she would still do her duties. Most of her free time, though, was spent in that gray room with fluorescent white light that Alex had grown to hate. Chung would ask sometimes, but Alex would just shrug and say nothing. Once Lopez teased and said Alex was actually an undercover agent. "If only," she replied, laughing.  
Agent Cue told her that after they get Cooper, it could take another year or two to have Alex released, mainly for her safety. It was all very hush hush, and they didn't want to raise any kind of suspicion or, worse, put Alex in danger by doing anything rash, which was something she's thankful for. She'd never had anyone else looked after her life before.

By the end of last year, they had substantial information about how he operates, but not enough. That's where Alex comes in. She told them about his methods, his accounts, and named some of his trusted people, most of which Alex knew and had hung out with a couple times. She pointed them on their usual transit cities and what to look for. She taught them her techniques of organizing the drop. She filled them in on every little loophole. She didn't know much about the actual kingpin, although she'd heard that he's based somewhere in Africa.

By November, they were ready.

* * *

The agents told her about the date, but she didn't get any sort of information at all after the day had passed. She tried to listen to any hint of news, but couldn't get anything. She was anxious to hear whether they had pulled it off or not, but after a while she thought that maybe it wasn't her right to know anything. Her job was to give them details and informations, and nothing more. And so informant Alex was back to being regular, drug-smuggler-convict Alex.

A week later, she was listening to the radio when a CO approached her bunk.

"Vause."  
She looked up.  
"For you."  
He handed her a folded piece of paper. Alex knew immediately what it was about. She reached out and unfolded it, her hands trembled with anticipation.

_Checkmate._

* * *

**2014-Litchfield.**

Birthdays always make Piper nervous, for some odd reason. This year, Piper figured it probably has something to do with the fact that she was spending it in prison.

Some of the inmates decorated the rec room with paper towels and wrote 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHAPMAN' and taped it on the walls. She felt grateful that people actually took the time to commemorate, but if anything it made Piper feel worse.

"Cheer up, Katy Perry. Look at it as a new birthday experience. Next year you wouldn't be so lucky." Nichols said as she grabbed a chair and took a seat in front of Piper.  
"Why does everyone keep calling me that?"  
"What, Katy Perry? Cause you kinda look like her, if she were blonde."  
"Jesus."

Piper gave the room a thorough scan. People were talking and eating and generally having a good time. Some played scrabble like they usually do. She thought about calling her mom and Polly later today, and as soon as her brain landed on those two, she couldn't help but think of what life would be like outside of prison.

Four more months.

She had been getting ready. Pete had moved all of her stuff to a spare bedroom in their apartment, and proceeded to sublet Piper's place. Her job is waiting for her, as well. As far as she was concerned, that's the best way to start over. Living with Polly and Pete would be a stepping stone, and at least she wouldn't have to do everything alone.

She didn't even let her mind settled on the thought of Larry. He's out of her life for good, as far as she's concerned.

"Yo, Chapman?" Nicky snapped her fingers in front of Piper's face, and that brought her attention back. "What's on your mind?"  
Piper gave our a small smile, and before she could answer, Red had came in with a sponge cake and candles.  
"Nothing."

* * *

**2016-Dublin, CA.**

"Miss Vause."  
Agent Caufield and Cue were sitting on their usual spot. Alex was a bit surprised to get another visit after only 6 months, but she figured maybe they needed her help again.  
"Boys."  
"According to your file, today's your birthday."  
Alex let out a scoff and took a seat. "I don't do birthdays."  
"We have a feeling you'll be celebrating this one." Agent Caufield gave her the faintest sign of a smile. Alex's only response was a frown.  
"I'm sure you know what we've managed to accomplish. I just want to let you know that in December last year we went after the kingpin along with the African intelligence and got him as well. He's been sentenced."  
Alex just nodded. "Okay."  
"As a token of gratitude, the FBI have spoken to the DA and told him all about your case and how you've been helping us throughout this entire process. Your information has been valuable, and we couldn't have done it without you. So he agreed to reduce your sentence."  
She was jubilant and her whole body felt just about ready to combust. Out of relief. Out of fear. She was going to be free. It had excited and scared her at the same time, and she felt like her stomach was going to flip. Instead, she cleared her throat and leaned forward. "How long?"  
Both of the agent smiled. "You'll be out by next week. The paperwork is done."  
Alex's jaw dropped and she stared at the two men sitting in front of her in disbelief. Agent Cue explained how the whole situation had been reviewed and why they felt that this is a good time to release her without raising any suspicion. He also explained that the FBI would make sure that she will be safe from any possible threats once she was out, but by then Alex was no longer listening. She had known they were offering less time if she agreed to help, but she'd managed not to get her hopes up. And besides, they told her it could take a while.  
"Holy shit."  
She didn't realize her hands were shaking tremendously. Alex had been trying to keep it together, and she'll be damned if she fell apart now, in front of these two agents. She clasped her hands tightly together to stop the trembling, but it did little to help.

"Told you, you'd want to celebrate this one, Miss Vause."  
"Happy birthday. Maybe we'll see you on the outside."

When they left, Alex covered her face with both her hands and cried.

* * *

**2019-New York.**

"Al?" Piper called out as she locked the apartment door.  
"I'm in here!"  
Piper instantly knew Alex was up to something. Their apartment was almost dark, except from the lights that came in through the window and the gentle yellow flicker coming from the kitchen. Slowly, she put her keys on the hanger and put down her bag by the chair before making her way into the dining room.

Alex was there with a single cupcake by the desk and small candle sitting on top of it. She looked up and saw Piper, and immediately broke into a grin. Piper could feel all of her exhaustion washed away in that instant. Her shoulders slumped with relief, and she walked over to Alex.  
"I know big birthday celebrations would just throw you off, so..." She shrugged just before she enveloped Piper in a hug. She buried her face on Alex's neck, something she always do whenever she's tired and spent. Alex rested her chin on Piper's head and ran her hands up and down her back.  
"Long day?"  
Piper just murmured and nodded lightly.  
They stayed still and quiet for a while, neither of them wanted to break away from each other.  
"You better blow out the candle, it's gonna ruin the cupcake."  
Piper chuckled and reluctantly pulled herself away from Alex, reaching for the cupcake. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then gave it a gentle blow. The apartment went significantly darker. Behind her, Alex made clapping gestures with her hands but without the noise. Piper turned to Alex and the brunette pulled her close and kissed her temple.  
"Happy birthday."


	5. Chapter 5

**2019-New Jersey.**

Cemeteries were never in anyone's favorite place to visit, as far as Piper's concerned. Yet here she was, with a bouquet of flowers in hand.

Admittedly, when Alex suggested they go to New Jersey for the weekend, and casually thrown the word 'cemetery' in the mix, Piper wasn't too thrilled with the idea. "But it'll be so much fun," she said, puling Piper back to the bed and kissed her all over. Piper couldn't help but giggle.

"How is it going to be fun? I mean, I have nothing against Jersey, but the second part kinda threw me off, there."  
"I was thinking of visiting Geoff."

Piper sat up immediately, the grin left her face as soon as Alex mentioned his name. She knew how much Geoff meant to Alex, and how much he had helped her after prison.  
Alex lifted her arm and softly caressed Piper's cheek. "Okay?"  
Piper nodded and gave Alex a smile.  
"Okay."

They placed the flowers by his tombstone and stood there for a moment. Piper looked over to Alex and the woman had her head down, her eyes closed and seemingly lost in thought. She thought she saw tears brimming on the edge of Alex's eyes, so she circled her arm around Alex's waist and the brunette automatically leaned in. Piper looked around and took a deep breath. _This isn't so bad after all_, she mused. She was struck at how very quiet and peaceful it all was. Some tombstones were well maintained and had fresh flowers. Some she could tell hadn't been visited in a while. Next to Geoff's tomb, there was a piece of envelope tucked beneath the vase. Piper felt her heart sank to her stomach, overcame by sadness.

She listened to the chirping birds, and moments later felt Alex's arm draped around her shoulders, pulling her close. "Thank you for coming with me. Now," she gave Piper a kiss on her left temple as they walked off. "How about we do something about that fun I promised you?" Alex reached to her pocket and pulled out her phone. She tapped it a few times, and when she landed on the right app, showed the screen to Piper.

**EWR-OGG**

**PASSENGER(S):**

**CHAPMAN, PIPER  
****VAUSE, ALEX**

When Piper squealed in delight and jumped to hugged Alex in response, she could barely maintained her stifled laugh. Alex was proud of the fact that even after all these years, she could still surprise Piper.

"You big idiot!" she squaled, kissing Alex all over her face.

"Yeah, but you love me."

Piper pulled away and looked Alex square in her eyes, the joy was still radiating from her face. Alex had lost count of how many times she was rendered speechless with those gray-blue eyes. "I do."

* * *

**2014-Litchfield.**

"So tomorrow's the big day. Are you ready?"  
Piper exhaled to the phone and took a few seconds before replying. "Yeah. I think so."

"I'll be honest with you, Darling, I never thought this day would come so fast."  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence, mom."  
"Oh, you know what I mean, Piper, what with that insufficient ex-lawyer of yours. I was so glad when Polly told me you wanted a new lawyer. Look at what he's accomplished."  
"Yes, I know, he's a miracle worker."

They fell into silence, but Piper could feel that there was something her mother had wanted to ask her.  
"What happened? Between you and Larry. What happened?"

_Well, fuck. Here we go.  
_She'd known that her mother would ask her after avoiding the subject for so long, but she thought it would be once she was out of prison. Piper's brow furrowed and she lifted her free hand to rub her forehead. She wouldn't know where to begin. She was with Larry for a long time, and she had a clear idea of where things were going, how things were going to go after she got out. But so much had changed, and now she hadn't even had the slightest clue.

"We just... I…" Piper paused, composing herself to come up with a non-blubbering answer.

She couldn't tell her mom all the stupid things Larry had done (although she suspected her mother already knew). She couldn't say that even when she decided she was going to go through with marrying Larry, she didn't love him anymore, and could no longer imagine any sort of future with him. She couldn't say how selfish Larry actually is, and how the new Larry, the one who was just showing his true colors, had both shocked and scared her, and she felt like she didn't know him at all anymore. What she did know was how Larry loved compartmentalized Piper, and not the I'm-actually-trying-do-deal-with-my-shit-now Piper. Between the time she had spent apart from him and the time they would be in contact, she grew more and more convinced that maybe he thought once she got out of prison, she would fit into the idea of Piper he'd been carving in his head and nothing would change. But as far as Piper's concerned, she was done being pushed and shoved and molded into someone's fantasy. She was her own person, with her own fucked up problems. The last thing she needed was someone like Larry guilt-tripping her into marriage, playing the part of wounded/abandoned partner.

She also couldn't tell her mom that she loved Alex. That she still loves Alex.

"We grew apart. We wanted different things. Now can we please talk about something else? How's dad doing?" She asked, trying to avert further discussion about Larry.

Her mother stayed quiet and didn't buy Piper's method of distraction. Then after seemingly hours, in the softest voice Piper had ever heard, she whispered. "I'm so sorry, Piper."

* * *

By night, Piper couldn't suppress her feelings any longer. She blamed the phone call earlier, but truth be told it was only a matter of time before the bubble burst. The phone call was nothing more but catalyst.

She asked O'Neill to be excused after dinner and walked straight to the laundry room. 

It was quiet and dim, with only the soft hum of the machines and the white glow from the lamps. Piper stood by the door, her eyes scanning the entire room.

She remembered Alex folding laundry over by the counter.  
She remembered Alex got stuck in the dryer. 

After many months of burying her emotions when it comes to the raven-haired woman, Piper had allowed herself to feel them again. They came rushing like a tsunami and she let herself be engulfed with the enormity of it all. She reached into her jacket and unfolded Alex's little note.

_See you soon, Kid.  
-A_

"I miss you."

The words slipped out of her mouth, and swallowed by silence.

* * *

Everything was handed back to her.

Her shirt.  
Jacket.  
Shoes.  
Jeans.

She took off her jumpsuit and put her regular clothes on, but after so long of wearing beige and gray and white, wearing something of other color felt foreign against her skin. She was a bit shocked when she saw jer jeans hanging loose on her waist, and the whole outfit threw her off for a second. But then Maxwell called her name and snapped Piper back and made her realize the finality of it all.

This was it.  
She's getting out.  
Outside, Polly's waiting.

Before she went out and handed the uniform back, Piper took the small piece of paper and folded it into her jeans pocket.

"You're free to go, Chapman." 

Polly gave her a long hug once they were out the building, and Piper relished the contact. Polly always gave the best hugs.

"So. Where do you want to go?"  
"Give me some booze and burger."

* * *

**2016-Dublin, CA.**

"Queen of smack, free at last!"  
"Shut up."  
Alex pulled the tall, chubby man into a hug as soon as she was within reach.  
"Good to have you back out," he said.  
"Yeah. Good to be out. Hey, thanks for picking me up, Geoff. I owe you big time."  
"Pfft. What are friends for?"

The ride to town was enjoyable, mainly because Geoff was talking the entire time. Alex had known him way back then in her drug-dealing days, and they had always instantly hit it off whenever they meet. She was unsure about whom to call to pick her up, and Geoff was the only name that she could think of. Luckily he didn't mind.

"So I heard that you got that Piper Chapman gal indicted as well? I thought she was your girlfriend."  
Alex's body stiffened up immediately. "No need to remind me. I know I'm an asshole."  
"Hey, I'm not judging."

"So how is business these days? You heard anything from the crew?"  
"You know I was only in it for a short time to pay for my chemo. Look where that got me." He said matter-of-factly. Alex curled her lips inward and didn't say anything back for a while.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to gloom down the mood," he finally spoke again. "Look you can talk about the cancer, dude. I mean, we both know it's there."  
"How are you doing?"  
"Eh, with all the therapy I got, I'm surprised I'm not all skin and bones yet." Alex gave out a chuckle, and Geoff laughed at his own joke. "But seriously, it's not that bad. It's been a good couple of months, so I'm not complaining."

They stopped by the diner just before entering the city. Alex ordered a hotdog, fries, and milkshake, and Geoff had a pizza. They talked about the old days, and about some of the guys still inside. Geoff had heard about the bust on Cooper and the kingpin, but didn't know anything more other than the fact that they had been caught. Alex took it as a sign that the Feds really meant business about keeping her safety.

"Speaking of which, do you know what you're gonna do now that you're out?"  
Alex shook her head, her mouth full with fries, and she gulped it down before she replied. "I don't know. I haven't figured that part out yet."  
"Here's a thought. Why don't you come work with me?"  
"What?" her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What would I be?"  
"My assistant."  
She laughed.

"Dude, I'm serious. My assistant bailed on me and I've been scrambling to find a replacement for two weeks now and I can't pick for shit. You think running a café is easy? Hannah has been helping me run things around, but we're severely understaffed right now. We could use the help."

"Is Hannah okay with this?"  
"Yeah! She knows you, for crying out loud. You guys aren't some strangers. She knows your past and everything and she's okay with that. I've talked to her. " Geoff took a sip of his soda.  
"You did?"  
"I figured you would still be Wing-It-Vause," Alex gave out a light chuckle when she heard the nickname. "So I took a chance just in case. She was all onboard." Geoff had always known her like the back of his hand, and it didn't really surprise her that he'd ask his wife before he'd asked her.  
"What would I do?"  
"You'll handle orders and purchases. Budgeting and finance, things like that. I know it sounds lame, but come on. You'll really be doing us a favor. Plus last time I checked you're really good with spreadsheets and stuff."

Alex threw her head back, laughing. "Some things you never forget."

She really was grateful for Geoff. This was an entirely new thing for her, and she had no idea where or how she was going to start looking for a job. Most people would just turn ex-convicts down, that much she knew. He was offering her a lifeline, and this time it doesn't matter how boring it all sounds. She was determined to turn her life around, and this was the first step.

"So how about it, Wonder Woman?" Geoff asked again, wriggling his eyebrows.  
"You've got yourself a tattooed assistant, you know that, right?"  
"Oh, I'm fully aware." He grinned. "Welcome to the real world, Vause."


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: I'm not a native New Yorker (or even American for that matter) so I do apologize if I don't get the places or any sort of description right. My only resources were Google and Google Maps. Also, since no one figured out Yoga Jones' real first name I thought I would use a made up name.**

* * *

**2016-New York.**

Running in the morning had always been Piper's favorite routine. Every day she would get up at 6, do a little housekeeping around her apartment, and then went out for a run. Out in the park with no one else except for a few fellow morning joggers made her feel as if she's got strangers for company, which is a nice change. She wouldn't let herself think of anything else when she was running, and let the humming silence engulfed her. Pacing her run and putting one foot in front of the other, everything became quiet and she would only hear her feet rhythmically hitting the pavement and her breath going in and out in quick succession. It would help her think and always cleared her head.

This week's workload had slammed on her like a bus, and she couldn't squeeze her early runs as much as she'd liked. The business had flourished at a much faster pace than she or Polly had expected, and that meant more meetings, more adjustments, more haggling with retail companies. On top of all that, they have new store opening next month, and they've been scrambling like mad to find a store manager. She had interviewed some prospective candidates, but whenever she thought a candidate would fit, Polly would think otherwise. And vice versa.

That's why today's run felt like redemption.

Once she went pass the small bridge, Piper thought she saw a familiar figure doing yoga poses by the small lake. She stopped in her tracks, panting and feeling almost completely spent. She squinted to make out the exact figure, someone she thought looked very familiar.

"Yoga Jones!" Piper shouted, reminding herself who it was and calling out at the same time. She waved to Jones' direction.  
"Chapman?"  
"Yeah, it's me!" Piper walked over. "I can't believe I ran into you here."  
"I was just released 6 months ago."  
Jones' opened her arms and gave Piper a friendly hug. "How've you been, Chapman?"

They went to the nearest bench and sat next to each other, the stories poured endlessly for hours. In prison, both women rarely talk but treated each other with mutual respect. Piper could never forget how Jones had helped her to adjust her perspective during her first day in prison and how, despite only participating for a short time, yoga had actually helped her.

Jones told her about Red and Piper instantly felt a pang of nostalgia at the mention of her name. She made a quick mental note to write a letter soon. Nicky was getting out soon, Jones said, and Piper was beyond thrilled to hear it.

"So how are you coping with all of this?" Jones asked, opening her arms and gesturing to their surroundings.  
"I've been really well. The soap business took off, believe it or not. So I have something to keep myself busy."  
"Soap business, huh?"  
"Yeah. Homemade stuff. Soaps, candles, shampoos, things like that." Piper's brain made the connections faster than she could speak. "Hey, are you doing anything? I mean, do you have a job?"

"No, unfortunately. I mean, I was working at Subway a few months ago and they fired me 'cause I was 'too mellow.'" Jones rolled her eyes and Piper laughed at the image of Jones as a sandwich artist. "Why do you ask?"  
"Well. My business partner, Polly, and me, we're actually going to open a new shop in a month, just a couple blocks away from here. I've been interviewing people like crazy and I can't seem to agree with Polly on who we should pick. I was wondering if you would like the job."

Jones smiled and placed her hand on top of Piper's, and for a moment Piper felt like they were back at Litchfield, having a regular conversation during breakfast.  
"It's very nice of you to offer, Chapman."  
"I wouldn't have offered you if I didn't think you're up for it. If you're too mellow for Subway than by all means you should be perfect for the shop. We sell soaps and candles, for God's sake. It doesn't get any mellower than that."

Jones laughed and gladly took the offer after a few minutes of consideration. She asked what Polly would think, and Piper told her to come in on Friday and they'll all have a meeting, but she convinced Jones that Polly would be on board.

"You know, I never knew your first name. I always call you Yoga, just like everybody else."

She told Piper to call her Constance.

* * *

**2016-San Francisco.**

"Wow, for your first apartment in the city, this isn't too shabby." Geoff handed Alex a bottle of wine as he walked in. "Housewarming gift."  
"Thanks."  
Geoff took a peek of the kitchen and scanned through the bookshelf. "I mean, this is _nice_!"

And it was nice. Sure, the walls were unpainted cement and the floor was made from cheap vinyl planks, but if the owner didn't tell Alex, she wouldn't have known the difference. The amenities provided were mostly new, and if they weren't, they were polished to look like they were. It wasn't by all means big, but Alex noted how well put together the unit really was when she first saw it, and signed the lease on the spot. Finally, after months of working at Geoff's café, she went apartment hunting. When she got this place, she excused herself from Geoff and Hannah's spare bedroom and moved out.

The difference between her old job and the new one is that this job is actually legal. She'd learned a lot during her smuggling days, and balancing finances are no different than balancing drug distribution. She was a nervous wreck during her first week, but she didn't let it show. Almost all of the employees felt intimidated by her tattooes, but once they got over the initial introduction and learned how efficient Alex really is, they quickly eased up around her and showed her the ropes. Hannah was thrilled. "You're a lifesaver."

By the end of the year, they were planning on opening several new branches on the East Coast when Geoff's condition took a turn for the worse. Alex was in a meeting with potential franchise partners when she got the call from Hannah. She wrapped up the meeting early, rescheduled the unfinished projects for the next week, and went straight to the hospital.

"How'd it go?" he was barely awake, the morphine was flowing to keep the pain at bay.  
"Don't worry about it. I'll handle it." Alex tapped his hand with her forefinger and gave him a reassuring smile.  
"I knew there was something about you, Vause," he paused and took a deep inhale, wincing from pain and waiting for it to stop before speaking again. "Even when we were out there doing crazy stuff, I knew."

"Jesus, don't go sappy on me now, dude."

"I'm fucking serious." he retorted quickly. Alex's eyes softened, and she looked him in his eyes and nodded.

"Look, I don't have much time left, so listen carefully, cause if I don't say it now, I'm not sure I'll be able to later." Another long pause for breathing. Another wince. Geoff reached for his morphine pump and pressed it twice. "I want you to have a fair share of the business." Before Alex could open her mouth, Geoff raised his hand. "Not a word. It's a done deal. I also know how much you miss New York. Take your time with the partners and discuss it with Hannah. Choose whichever one you both think is best. But promise me that no one will handle the Amsterdam Avenue store but you."

She felt tears running down her cheeks. First this man agreed to pick her up from Dublin, then gave her a job and helped her stayed on her feet, and now she's part owner and was told to move halfway across the country to run a store by herself. It wasn't that Alex didn't believe in luck. She just had gotten used to luck not being by her side. She loved Geoff and Hannah like her own brother and sister, and what they had done for her was more than she could ever have asked for. Alex gripped the bed railing and bowed her head down, the tears streaming down in full force and her shoulder shook as she sobbed. Geoff put all his efforts to lifting his hand and placed it on top of Alex's.

"Vause."

When Alex looked up with red eyes, she saw Geoff lying there in his bed, almost completely spent. His cheeks were hollow, and his chubby figure was no longer there. All she could see was this frail man who still had Geoff's strong, determined eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Okay."

* * *

**2017-New York.**

"Everything okay on the Bay Area?"  
"Hey, no complaints here. Lotsa fine lookin' chicks. I'll be just fine." Nicky spoke from the other end of the phone, and Alex's deep and raspy laugh filled her still-empty office.  
"Get your head out of your ass and stop talking smack. You know you've still got it for Morello."  
Nicky's only reply was a long sigh. "I swear it's like she's got some kind of voodoo shit on me, Vause."  
Again, Alex laughed. "No shit."  
"Yeah, just like you-know-who has got a voodoo for you."  
"It's been years, Nicky."  
"Dyke-drama detector, baby. I can still feel it."

Alex laughed again but didn't come up with a single witty retort this time. The pause was filled with the sound of her fingers typing on her computer. She hadn't thought of Piper in years.

"Listen, Vause. Thanks for subletting this place for me."  
"No big deal. I'm not using it anyway." Alex took her phone and went outside to check on things. They talked about Red and some other inmates, and Nicky mentioned Yoga Jones was out.  
"Maybe I'll bump into her sometime."

She was inspecting the countertop and table layouts when she thought she saw a familiar figure wearing stopping by the front door. Her hair seemed longer and messily pulled up. The woman stopped for a second in front of the store and looked up to the sign. Before Alex could even blink, the blonde woman already walked on. She felt her heart dropped to her stomach.

"Vause? You there?"

"I gotta call you back."


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Nearing the end. One more chapter, and an epilogue. But I do have another story in mind, and that will be based on this whole piece. Again, apologies if there's any mistakes on the names and timeline. Enjoy.**

* * *

**2019-34,000 feet.**

The sun hadn't been too strong, and Piper could see the endless bundle of clouds and the ocean from Alex's window seat. Beside her, the brunette had been sound asleep since just after takeoff, her head lightly bopping up and down within inches of Piper's shoulder. The overnight layover had wounded Alex tired and restless, and she didn't have a proper sleep, which Piper knew would make her cranky. A couple hours of rest would certainly help.

Piper busied herself with the Skymall catalogue and repeatedly read the safety instructions. She read about Cambodia and how exotic it is with places like Phnom Penh, Siem Reap, and Mondul Kiri. Her mind instantly went back to last year when and their crazy, spontaneous excursion around South East Asia. First they went to Singapore (_"this is like organized adventure", Alex said as they board the MRT_), then Malaysia (_Piper knew enough to avoid the spicy food_, _but she couldn't resist the Nasi Lemak_), then Cambodia (_Piper nudged Alex's arm and winked at her. The brunette laughed. But there were no strangers in drag, and no X. Just the two of them renting a motorcycle and riding around town_), before making their final stop in Kathmandu (_the sight of Everest had made Piper cried_). It was a great two-week escapade, something both of them needed to get away from their hectic work schedule.

Now they're in another plane, with a couple more hours to go before they land in Maui. How had Alex managed to come up with this trip and kept it under wraps is beyond Piper.

But then again, she had always been good with secrets.

The captain spoke to the passengers to expect some mild turbulence during the flight, and Piper felt her grip tightened on her armrest. Jesus. If there was one thing she's paranoid about, it's turbulence. She made a mental note to never watch air crash investigation before any flight, or ever, for that matter. The flight attendant seemed to sense her anxiety and went over to ask if she needed anything. "Tequilla," she responded without hesitation. She did feel a bit more at ease after a shot.

Alex was still dozing off, completely oblivious. Piper looked over and saw Alex's head leaning all the way to her seat. Carefully, she lifted Alex's head and leaned back to her seat, letting Alex use her shoulder for support.

Being in a closed space has a way of making you think. Her mind couldn't stop spinning when she was in SHU. It took her months to get the thoughts to quiet down at night when she first got out. These days it's been a lot better, but being in a plane with nothing to do had brought the old habit back. And Cambodia made her thought about how they had come to find each other again.

* * *

**2018-New York.**

Her first thought was _"Where is she?"_

Her second thought was followed by a knock-out punch of yearning. She missed Alex. She knew that much, but ever since that night in the laundry room, she never let herself admit it again and had trained herself to think that Alex is in the past and it's time to move on.

This time, it completely floored her. When she realized her hands were shaking, she put the note back inside the book and took a few deep breaths, collecting herself before entering the apartment. One thing was certain: Alex was in town. And she had decided right then and there to find out where she was.

* * *

"That was a _shit_ move. That was _the shittiest move_ I've ever heard in my life."

"Jesus, Nicky, I can't just come up and say to her, 'hi. You ordered a 20-inch carrot cake in my café for your nephew's birthday. By the way, remember me? We went to prison together, and I dumped you for picking your fiancé.' Are you insane?"

"All I'm saying is that you knew where she lived and instead of going over there, by yourself, you decided to have your delivery guy put a fuckin' book in her post box." Alex could feel Nicky's scoff through the receiver. "You and your lesbian drama."

"Shut up."

"Look, Vause. I ain't good at this shit, either. But I'm not gonna go and send cryptic shit and hope she'll come runnin' to find ya. Have some balls, for cryin' out loud and stop being so touchy-feely about it. Go over there, bring some, I don't know, flowers or some other shit she likes, and fucking say hi. Why do you have to make it so hard on yourself?"

Alex was full on annoyed with her friend and if Nicky were next to her instead of all the way over at San Francisco, Alex was sure she'd give her a whack in the shin. She hated it when Nicky's right. And she almost always is.

"What if she…"  
"If she turns you down, you moron, you pick yourself up and you fuckin' move on."  
"Jesus fucking Christ, if it isn't Ms. Hypocrite." Alex retorted and let out an amused chuckle. She could never stay mad at Nicky for long.

"Hey, I'm not saying I ain't a moron, Vause." Alex laughed at that one.

"Listen, I gotta go. But please, for the love of all that is holy, step up and talk to her. I can't listen to any more of your emo love shit. I got enough on my own."

Which is true. Alex said a casual 'alright' and hung up.

* * *

"Boss, someone's here for oder pick up. I gave the cake to her but there seems to be some sort of problem with the writing."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Did Jesse mess up again?" Sean only nodded. "Which one?"

"Um… The carrot cake for a... Miss Chapman? She's right outside."

Alex froze in her seat and blinked at her employee a few times in response. He fidgeted around and pulled his hat down, puzzled with his boss' lack of response.  
"I… Um… thanks, Sean. I'll be there in a second."

* * *

Both women's eyes locked at each other when Alex emerged from the back door. Piper's grip on her purse loosened and it fell to the floor in seconds. Lucy, the girl in the cashier, including some of the other staffs and customers, stared at them without even the slightest clue.

All the commotion surrounding the place went down in an instant, with only soft music playing vaguely in the background. Piper felt her knees began to buckle and couldn't really believe that Alex was, in fact, the person standing right in front of her. She hadn't even started her quest on finding Alex yet, and she had already found her, all because of a wrong spelling of Finn's name. Piper wasn't sure she'd been more thankful for a misspelled name in her life.

"I hear you got a problem with the writing decoration?" Piper could hear Alex's trembling voice and wanted to rush over and clung to the brunette woman with all of her strength, but she resisted.  
"Yeah. Yeah. It's supposed to be Finn, with two Ns. I mean, this just says 'the end' in Spanish."  
Alex let out a small laugh and Piper felt her insides flip. She hadn't heard the raspy laugh in so long, she'd forgotten what it sounded like. Hearing it only brought back a slew of memories.  
"I'm really sorry about that. Here, I'll take it out back and we'll redo it for you."  
"Thanks."

It was all very business-like, and Piper wasn't sure what to make of it. They didn't exactly leave things out in the open when she was brought to SHU and Alex got transferred. There were a lot of questions swirling around in her brain, and she was certain the same applied to Alex. Piper didn't want to get ahead of herself, though. She picked up her purse and told herself not to expect too much. This could still go either way.

But just before she disappeared into the kitchen, Alex turned and caught Piper's eyes. "Good to see you again, Pipes."

* * *

**2019-30,000 feet**

Somewhere in between, Piper had also managed to fall asleep.

She woke to the sound of the seat belt sign, with the captain speaking on speakerphone telling the passengers that they'll be landing shortly in Maui. Outside, the outline of the island had already presented itself and she could feel the plane lowering its altitude.

"Al?" she called out softly, her hand gently stroking Alex's arm tapping her thigh. "Al?" she gave Alex a fluttering kiss on her head and her forehead.

Finally Alex came to and blinked her eyes open. "What?" her voice was thick with exhaustion and made it all the more raspy. Piper flashed a smile and pointed out the window. "We're here."


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Final chapter. OITNB fandom had a fun talk with theinevitablepipex( ) earlier today and I took the idea and made it as an epilogue. It feels like a good setting to leave the fic where it is, and they've already got some more ideas for one-shots that I'm actually keen to write about, but I'm still not sure yet. Feedbacks?  
A big thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read and given feedbacks. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**2019-Maui.**

Alex had chosen the Fairmont Mountainside Suite for their stay, and claimed that she was bored by the beach view. Piper didn't mind and had relished the whole thing altogether. The view was just as beautiful, if not better, and the concierge told them that they would be able to see the sunrise from their room. What's there to complain about?

Once Alex handed the tip and the bellboy made his way out, Piper lifted her shoulders in that adorable manner only Piper can pull and gave Alex the biggest grin she could muster. "This whole thing is crazy," she leaned in and kissed the brunette. "But it's just what I needed. Thank you."

Alex practically yanked Piper to the bed, which made her shrieked with delight. As soon as Alex started to kiss her; slowly at first, but then building up intensity and purpose, Piper just let herself surrender. They weren't in a hurry, like they usually were in the morning. Nor did they go on a full on romp-fest. This time was smooth and slow, Alex's lips savoring every part of Piper's skin, her hands caressing Piper's back, fingers following the contour of the blonde and resting just above the small of her back. She took her time and used it well, not saying or whispering anything and just enjoying the moment. By the time they were finished, with Piper's stifled moans as she bit her lips shut and Alex' on top of her, her deft fingers still inside of the blonde woman, they were both spent. They cuddled for a while, both of them looked over the window and enjoyed the view, but Alex couldn't keep her eyes open. Piper got up and took a shower, and when she got out saw Alex was still sleeping. She went over and kissed her forehead before heading out.

Piper took a walk around the hotel, taking it all in. The view had been spectacular, and the service was more than she could have asked for. Pretty soon she'd found Ko and ordered a bottle of cold beer. She nursed it slowly, taking little sips and enjoying the dim-litted bar. Several couples and families had walked in and gotten ready for dinner. Piper thought she would just order from the room, considering Alex was still so out of it.

Her phone rang and she looked at the screen to find Polly's number.

"Where the hell are you? Jones said she hasn't seen you in 3 days!"  
"Maui," she replied, her grin was almost palpable from her tone.  
"Holy shit, Pipes! Maui?"  
"We went to New Jersey to visit Alex's friend's grave and then she took me here. Pretty wild, huh?"  
"I'll say. When are you coming back?"  
"Day after tomorrow, I think. It's just a short getaway."  
"Not everyone has a 'short getaway' to Maui, you lucky bastard. Enjoy and say hi to Alex for me." A few seconds later, Polly asked her in a lower voice, "You don't think she's up to something, do you?"  
"There are so many flaws in your logic but I'm not gonna go into that with you right now." Piper waved her hand as if there's a fly in front of her, then proceeded to gulp her beer.  
"No, you're right. What was I thinking? Of course not."

* * *

"This jetlag is really fucking me up." Alex huffed. It had taken her by surprise, considering how well traveled she had been. But then she remembered that it was a lifetime ago. "Jesus, I'm getting old."

Piper was standing by the suitcase, laying out bikinis for tomorrow, her back was facing Alex. She smiled at herself when Alex said muttered to she was getting old, but only let out a barely audible "hmm". Both of them were certainly not young and careless anymore.  
Getting to know each other again was not difficult. They've known a version of each other a while back, and when they finally went out, it was just a matter of time before all the pieces fit together again like old habit, with new tidbits to learn from each other. They have both changed, evolved into a more matured version of themselves.

Alex's eyes were glued to Piper, and everything ran through her mind. For the first time in a long time, she actually thought about the future and what it would hold for both of them. It wasn't like they had talked about it, but she'd always known Piper was actually looking forward to settling down, and, actually... Alex didn't find it to be a repulsive idea.

"Al, stop staring."  
Alex mused on her thought for a few moments, her eyes never leaving Piper's figure despite the warning.

"Marry me."

Piper dropped her bikinis and spun around so fast, she felt dizzy.  
"What?"

Alex sat up on her knees and moved towards the edge of the bed. "I'm serious. Let's do it. Let's get married." She added a casual shrug, and Piper could feel her breath getting caught in her throat. "Why not?"

"Is this a joke?"  
"Pipes."  
"Did Polly put you up to this?"  
"Um, how did Polly get in the mix?"  
"She asked me if you planned this and I'm starting to think that you did."

"Piper..." Alex took Piper's hand and gave it a squeeze. She could feel Piper's hand shaking and trembling within her clasp. Trying to make the space between them smaller, she guided Piper's arms to rest on her shoulders.  
"I'm being serious. And no, I didn't plan this through, so I don't have a ring with me right now." Despite the puddle of tears on the edge of her eyes, Piper laughed. She kept wondering if this is really happening.

"We've been through some tough shits. More than the average people. These past six years has been a wild roller coaster ride, and when I saw you outside the café and I knew I'd found you again, Jesus, there's no way in hell I'm letting you go. Again. We can do this. We'll get married, and move to a nice house somewhere, and maybe even have kids..."

Piper pulled her head back and looked at Alex to make sure she wasn't joking. "You hate kids."  
"I'm in the middle of my speech here."  
She bit her lips and managed to held her laugh back. "Oh, sorry."

"And anyway, I don't hate them. Plus, are you kidding? Our kids would rock." She flashed a smile and gave Piper a soft kiss on her lips. It was blind confidence, and once Alex found it within herself to actually propose, she decided to ran away with it. "I love you. You put up with my shit, and you keep me on my toes. I can't promise you anything, but I'm in it for the long haul."

Piper was laughing through her tears, an overall jumble of mess. Alex never struck her as the marriage type, and she'd made her piece with it. But give credit to the woman for being spontaneous, even with her marriage proposal.

"What do you say, Chapman?" she asked again, trying to hide her nervousness. "Will you marry me?"

Alex got a kiss.  
And another one on her forehead.  
And another one on each of her eyelids.

"Yes."

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

****"God, what if I'm totally shit at this?"  
Piper gave another slap on Alex's upper arm. "No cursing in front of the baby!" she hissed. Reaching into her bag, she handed Alex the car seat with their precious baby boy sleeping soundly inside. "Here, you hold him. I have to get the keys."

Alex looked down to take a quick peek. _Jesus, he's gorgeous_, she thought to herself.

_The agreement was that Piper would donate the eggs and Alex would pick the donor. They went through countless lists, but finally settled on a surrogate and a suitable donor. The whole thing had been nerve-racking._

_Alex was in the café when she got the call, and immediately called Piper._  
_"The baby's coming! She's in labour right now! The surrogate!"_  
_"Al, calm down."_  
_"Holy fucking shit, Piper!"_  
_"We need to do something about that cursing once the baby's with us. Calm down and pull yourself together. I'll go back and take the bag. You got the car seat?"_  
_"Yeah, it's in the car."_  
_"Okay, then put it on and go to the hospital. I'll take a cab and meet you there."_  
_"Okay." Alex's breathing was heavy and quick, and Piper sensed she was still panicking._  
_"Alex."_  
_"What?" she shot back in a whine._  
_"You're gonna be a great_ mom."  
_Alex felt her tensed body relaxed a bit and smiled. She told Piper she loved her and that she's on her way as soon as she grabbed her car key.  
_

Once they got in, Piper went straight to the kitchen to make some formula and let Alex carried the baby to his nursery. She placed the bag by the counter and pulled out the sterilized bottles and the formula powder. She made a warm one for later, and after checking the temperature, did a little organizing for the baby's stuff. On a small Post-It note, she wrote 'BABY-PROOFING' and stuck it to the fridge next to the baby's sonogram photo.

Piper made her way to the nursery with the bottle in hand. The door had creaked open just a few inches and she leaned to her side to take a look. Alex was cradling the baby and walking slowly, bouncing only slightly back and forth to make him feel more comfortable. Her eyes never left the baby, and moments later she leaned in to kiss the top of his head. Piper thought she had never seen a more beautiful sight, and her heart instantly swelled with joy. They don't need another round-the-world adventure. It was only beginning. 


End file.
